


Charlevin/Kevlos for the Soul

by zosmic



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Desert Bluffs (Welcome to Night Vale), Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24779566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zosmic/pseuds/zosmic
Summary: Some Charlevin and Kevlos one-shots (ft. Donovan and Esteban).
Relationships: Carlos/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale), Charles/Kevin (Welcome to Night Vale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kevin learns about Donovan's mother. It's not what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin learns about Donovan's mother. It's not what he expected. (Charlevin)

Charles was out getting groceries. With him away, the house had gone quiet, only the sound of some jaunty cartoon playing on the television nearby. Kevin was seated on the couch. He wasn’t used to being home alone with Donovan, but his boyfriend trusted him, and besides, he was quite the quiet child. Donovan was swinging a toy plane around his head. Kevin’s eye tracked it, mesmerized, and he seemed to take notice of this. His gaze was intense for a boy not yet even six. He picked up a plane that had been left abandoned on the carpet and nudged it against Kevin’s leg.

He yelped. The nose had touched a rather sensitive patch of scar tissue, but Donovan only looked at him, unblinking, until he took the toy. “You want me to play with you?” he guessed. Kevin gave the plane an experimental swing. Pleased by this, Donovan joined him, looking much more severe than a kid ought to while playing. Kevin wondered what he was thinking about. “Where are we flying to, Donny?” He wasn’t expecting a verbal answer, but to his surprise, Donovan spoke.

“To see her.”

His golden eyes turned toward the window. Kevin followed suit; it was, as usual, a gorgeous day. Sunlight poured into the room. “To see who?” The street outside was empty, but Donovan wasn’t looking there. He was gazing at the sky. 

“My mom.” Kevin’s smile faltered, unsure of what to say. He suddenly wished Charles were there to fix this.

“Oh, Donny, I— ” 

“The sun loves all it casts its light on.” He didn’t have to finish that thought. Already, Donovan was back to normal, his attention returning to the plane he held. Kevin relaxed back onto the sofa. Tension he hadn’t even realized was there fled him, bringing him back to their domestic moment. “But Dad says it loves me most of all.”

Charles was elated to see them playing together. He hefted several large grocery bags into the kitchen, but when Kevin offered to help put them away, swiftly declined. “No, no, stay with Donny,” he insisted. “This will only take a moment.” It felt strange not to help. He itched to defy orders, but Donovan tugged on his arm, releasing him from confliction. Kevin gave him an exaggerated smile. The plane, he realized, had gone still, and that wasn’t making Donovan happy at all. Kevin swooped it over his head. He giggled, reaching for it with chubby hands. They played until he couldn’t remember what was making him feel so useless in the first place.

Donovan was put down for a nap soon after. Charles, tired from the day’s errands, longued on the couch. Kevin cleared toys off the floor to make up for earlier. He knew he wanted to say something, yet didn’t know how. Charles seemed to pick up on this. “Is something wrong, sunshine?” He stood, wrapping both arms around Kevin’s slight frame. “I meant what I said about not needing any help. Watching Donny was more than enough.”

“It’s not that.” Kevin leaned into the hug. Charles knew just how to hold him, keeping his touch gentle around the places he learned were scarred and burned. A large part of him didn’t want to let this moment go. Maybe, Kevin thought, they could discuss it in the morning. The look Charles was giving him said otherwise. “Donny mentioned his mother earlier.”

“Oh.” This seemed to take him aback. “I’m sorry, sunshine, I hope he didn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“What? I’m not uncomfortable.” Kevin pulled away, eye searching Charles’s face. He swallowed. “I’m just . . . so sorry you lost her.” 

To his surprise, Charles didn’t look all that sad. He offered a timid smile. “Why don’t we sit back down? There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you.” Kevin nodded, masking the dread pooling in his gut with a smile. They returned to the couch. “I don’t know what Donny told you, but she isn’t dead.”

“She’s . . . not?” All the sympathy he was previously feeling fled, replaced only with jealousy. His hands curled into fists. Still, he kept a cheery demeanor, urging Charles on. “What do you mean?”  


He instantly noticed the change in mood. “We don’t have to talk about this, but if you really want to know . . .”

“I do!” Kevin said with feigned brightness. “If she’s important to you and Donny, then she’s important to me.”

“Well, alright.” Charles still looked hesitant, but stood, walking over to a bookshelf filled with intricate volumes. “Let me know if you change your mind.”

Kevin really wanted to speak up. The moment he turned away, his smile faltered, but he willed himself to keep it together. What Charles brought back was a large book. It had a leather-bound cover, its page edged in gold. He flipped through it for a few long moments.

“Ah, here it is!” Charles squeezed his hand, giving him one more chance to back out. Kevin gingerly turned the book toward himself. He had never touched one of them before; they were all fragile and expensive-looking, clearly worn from age. There was a drawing on the page Charles stopped at.

The woman staring back at him had Donovan’s eyes. She was tall and willowy, hair tumbling down her back in black curls, skin dark and blemishless. Kevin said nothing. He was rarely ever speechless, but could lean his head on Charles’s shoulder, murmuring “Aeliana,” he read. “She’s pretty.”

“Yes,” he agreed. “She is.” The woman was wearing a gold dress. She had the sun in her hands, and as Kevin read the inscription next to her, he could see why. 

“You dated a goddess?”

“I’m a theologist. It comes with the title.” Charles shrugged. He was trying to sound nonchalant, but his voice wavered. Kevin wasn’t sure whether to still feel jealous or just dejected. Instead, he willed himself to stay positive. Charles continued. “I was studying her pantheon. She appeared to me one morning and— ” he laughed. “—told me everything I got wrong.” 

Kevin wiped a stray tear from his cheek, the jealousy dissipating just as quickly as it arrived. “She left after Donny was born. I know she didn’t want to go, but . . . well, I’m only human. It just wasn’t meant to be.”

“Do you miss her?”

“Of course I do,” he admitted. “But that doesn’t change anything between us. You know that, right?” 

“I . . . I do.” Kevin smiled, and this time, it was genuine. He pressed his lips to Charles’s cheek. The book was set aside, and they held each other close, a serene quiet settling in the room. 

“Charles?”

“Yes?”

“How many other deities do you know?”

“Oh, lots.” Charles pinched the bridge of his nose. “I did some crazy things in college, but you don’t want to hear about that.”

“Please!”

“Sunshine—”

“But Donny’s asleep.”

He sighed, pulling him against his chest. Kevin giggled. “Very well. You know, the Greek pantheon throws some amazing parties . . .”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kevin holds Esteban for the first time. (Kevlos)

“He’s so . . . small.”

Esteban was asleep in Carlos’s arms. They brought him home a few days before, and since then, quiet moments like this had grown scarce. They were in the living room together. Kevin, sitting next to them on the couch, watched Esteban with interest. 

“Scientifically speaking,” Carlos yawned. “All babies are small.”

“You’re so smart,” Kevin gushed. “I hope Esteban grows up to be just like you.”

He smiled at this, tired eyes looking upon his husband with unfiltered affection. “I could say the same thing about you.”

“Really?” Kevin’s smile dropped. He seemed confused and, to Carlos’s joy, a little bashful. It looked adorable on him. “Why would you want him to be anything like me?”

“Because I love you. I hope Esteban gets your optimism, your passion—”

“My devotion?”

Carlos rolled his eyes at this but was still smiling when he answered: “We’ll let him decide. He might not want to be religious when he’s older.” 

“Who wouldn’t want the joyous light of our Smiling God in their life?”

“I can name at least one person.” 

“You just haven’t been convinced yet,” Kevin teased. He poked him on the nose with a laugh. Even though they had very different beliefs, Carlos attended sermons whenever he could, and soon, Esteban would be joining them. The Congregation was going to adore their newest member. 

“Do you want to hold him?” Esteban was still peacefully asleep. Kevin bristled; Carlos had, so far, been the affectionate father. He was more hesitant. Before they started dating, Kevin couldn’t even give a proper hug. He didn’t yet fully trust himself with someone so fragile. 

“I don’t know. What if I hurt him?”

“You won’t,” Carlos promised. “I’ll teach you how to do it.” Kevin hesitated for a moment, but then nodded, offering him a wry smile. “Hold out your hands.”

He complied. Carlos gingerly lifted Esteban, careful not to disturb his sleep, and transferred him into Kevin’s arms. “Now, you’re going to support his neck with one hand and— Kevin?”

“What?” His voice wavered.

“You’re shaking.” Carlos smiled gently, but it did little to subdue his nerves. “Do you want me to take him back?”

Kevin almost said yes. He would’ve if not for Esteban suddenly reaching for his face, those large brown eyes fixed right on him. It made him melt. The tension left his body, and he grinned, cooing softly to their son. 

Esteban explored his face with tiny hands. Kevin was, when they first met, worried that he’d be scared of him. It wouldn’t be the first time he terrified someone with a look alone. Even adults often avoided his gaze, but Esteban merely touched the scars on his cheeks with curiosity. He grabbed onto the bottom of one eye socket and began tugging. This made Kevin laugh, and he glanced over at Carlos. “Does this mean he likes me?”

“Of course he does. You’re a great father, Kevin.” He beamed. Carlos yawned once again, resting his head on Kevin’s shoulder. “Do you mind holding him for a bit? I need to rest my eyes.”

“I’d like that.” Esteban fell asleep as Carlos did. With his family together, all curled up on the sofa, Kevin thought he wasn’t so bad at this after all.


End file.
